Zipline systems typically comprise a trolley that rolls along a suspended length of cable. A conventional trolley is constructed from a cylindrical aluminum frame enclosing two wheels. These wheels roll along the top of the cable. A handlebar is suspended from the bottom of the aluminum frame by four lines. One or more slings may also be used to attach the trolley to the user. The front of the trolley comprises a pair of vertical rings extending away from the trolley. The rings are used to engage the braking mechanism at the end of the cable length.
The conventional trolley is bulky and heavy, making it difficult to transport it from one end of the cable to the other. The design of the trolley also makes it difficult to remove and replace the wheels, lines, and slings, which is periodically necessary to allow for replacement due to wear and tear.